Life for a Life
by necoomega
Summary: Well I hope this one workd out better than my others.
1. Chapter 1 The Sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Sonic characters in this story for your info.

Life for a Life 

Chapter 1- The Sickness

Tails was walking home from the store one night. Then suddenly it started to rain on him.

"Oh man I thought they said it wasn't going to rain today. Well I better get home fast." He thought running home.

Little to his knowledge this was a poison rain that Eggman had ready for Sonic but Tails was just as good. When Tails opened the door everyone jumped out and spooked him. This made him fall back and hit his head on the concrete knocking him out.

Tails awoke two hours later on the floor with a rag on his head cooling him down.

"What happened to me?" He asked everyone.

"Well you fell back and hit your head knocking you out. Then you started to have a fever so he put the rag on your head trying to cool you down." Said Amy.

Sonic was sitting at the table with a glass of water watching the news. It was saying that the rain would stop within the next hour or two. Tails started to fell overly warm again.

"I'm going to..."

"What did you say Tails?" Asked Sonic

When he turned around Tails was lying on the ground his pupils had shrunk. Sonic rushed him to his room and asked for a bag of ice so he could cool down his friend.

Durring this time Eggman was at his fort just laughing his head off that Tails was hit with his new poison rain. This was not what he had planned, but better. If Tails is out of the fight Sonic loses his mechanic. This in turn makes Sonic and the other targets for his robots sence Tails can't destroy them. So he just was as happy as a clown. Well who wouldn't be if you were destroying the one thing that throws a wrench in your plans every time.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cure

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Sonic characters in this story for your info.

Chapter 2

The cure

Tails lay in bed sweating and burring up fast. Amy took his temperature and it read 104F. Everyone sat in the living room wondering what is to come of their friend. Knuckles tried to keep everyone happy with a few none funny jokes. Cream started to cry as her friend was sick and nothing could be done. Then suddenly the door burst open and Shadow came through.

"Why is everyone sitting around?" He asked wonder why everyone was just sitting silently.

"Well Tails started to burn up about an hour ago. We haven't be able to bring his fever down. You can go take a look at him if you wish." Sonic said sitting on the floor looking in Tails medical books hoping to find a cure.

Shadow walked into Tails room he saw the young kit just laying in bed tossing and turning. He walked over to felt Tails forehead. It was warm, possibly to warm he thought. Then he remembered something he read at the library about a poison that could cause a wide array of problems. Such as loss of memory, dehydration, comatose, and fever. Shadow walked out of the room with a pale look on his face.

"So do you know what the problem could be?" Amy asked.

"It's a rare but deadly poison. It's only found in the western regions of the world." He said trying to keep himself from crying.

"Well is their a cure for it Shadow?" Cream asked still crying.

"I'm sorry I don't know of any true cures. Yet I did read about a cure but it's only a myth." He said

"Tell us now or you'll regret it!" Sonic said grabbing Shadow by the throat.

"I said it's only a myth it may…" Shadow couldn't finish his sentence because Sonic wouldn't let go of his throat.

Sonic dropped Shadow after he passed out. Shadow came to with the next few minutes. He got up and just glared at Sonic with a deep piercing look.

"As I was saying It's only a myth. It may not even be true." Shadow said.

Cream started to cry again. Rouge happen to be flying by and over hear what was going on.

"I say you should go find that cure and stop fighting like school children." She said yelling at Sonic and Shadow.

"You're right Rouge maybe we should go look for it." said Knuckles.

"I'm going to and Shadow came come as well." Sonic said.

"Fine then it's settled. You three will go look for this cure and us girls will stay behind and keep an eye on Tails." Amy said.

They all agreed on the terms. Sonic gathered the last bit of money he had to by supplies for the trip. Knuckles and Shadow did the same.

(Next chapter will be really great so stay tuned)


End file.
